Nightmares
by Brightfire15
Summary: The Doctor has a bad nightmare about losing Rose after the events of "Dalek." He finds out Rose is having her own nightmare and tries to comfort her. 9/Rose Fluff. Review!


Nightmares

Nightmares

9thDoctor/Rose

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

Set after "Dalek"

The Doctor woke up from his nightmare, his hearts pounding and he was sweating. He shook himself, got out of bed and washed his face. He'd come face-to-face with the last Dalek that day and in the process of stopping it, Rose had been trapped with it and she was nearly killed. He'd never forget his moment of guilt and grief when he thought he'd lost her. His mind replayed his nightmare several times over.

_The Doctor was with Rose and the Dalek, he didn't fire because Rose had asked him not to. Insisting that all the Dalek wanted was the sunlight. But then the Dalek's armor had closed and its eyepiece glowed. "You—are—a—fool—Rose—Tyler—ex-ter-min-ate!" Before the Doctor could do anything, the Dalek blasted Rose. Because she'd been traveling with the Doctor, she wasn't instantly killed, and she fell to the ground, slowly dieing in pain. _

"_Rose!" the Doctor yelled. He blasted the Dalek and it died instantly. Tears streaming down his face, he picked up Rose's dieing body. "I'm so sorry, Rose," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry." Rose touched his face. "It was my fault. I trusted it. I set it free." The Doctor shook his head. "You didn't know. I never told you what the Daleks were like. You can't blame yourself. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I brought you here." Rose shook her head. "It was my choice. And, Doctor, I love you. Good-bye." Rose was dead. The Doctor cried heavily and held her close. "I love you, Rose Tyler."_

That was when he'd woken up. He poured himself some tea and tried to calm down. He was still shaking. He considered sending Rose home, but he knew if she left, he wouldn't be able to stand it. He hardly liked the dark-haired teenager named Adam, she'd brought with them. Would he drop Adam off at home, too? He sighed. He'd hardly been awake five minutes when he heard Adam's voice.

"Doctor?" said Adam, peering into the kitchen.

"Yes, Adam, what is it?"

"Where's Rose's room?"

The Doctor felt a twinge of anger and…jealousy? "Why do you ask?" he said, as calmly as he could.

"I thought I heard her crying and I wanted to see if she was okay."

The Doctor put his tea down and frowned. Suddenly, his blood ran cold as he heard Rose scream.

"What was _that?_ What was that Rose?" Adam asked.

"No!" the Doctor lied. "Just a bit of equipment gone haywire. I'll deal with it. You get back to bed."

"O-okay." Adam looked confused but he went back to his room.

Glad to be rid of him, the Doctor ran as fast as he could to Rose's room. Was she hurt?

He found her in her bed, thrashing about, tears streaming down her face and muttering something in her sleep. He took her into his arms and held her close. "Rose, Rose wake up! Wake up!"

Rose woke up and she was breathing hard. She realized she was in the Doctor's arms and then hugged him tightly, sobbing into his jacket.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare."

"It felt real enough."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It was back in Van Statten's museum. You didn't kill the Dalek because I asked you not to. Then it called me a fool and blasted you. I killed the Dalek, and then all I could do was hold you and talk to you as you slowly died."

She'd had the same dream!

He hugged her tighter. "I had the same dream, only it was you that died."

Rose wiped her tears away and looked at him. "You did?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Then you know part of it wasn't a dream, don't you?" she said slowly.

"What part?"

"The part when I said I loved you."

She actually loved him—a lonely, nine hundred year old Time Lord. He kissed her on the lips and she returned it. "I do now," he said, smiling.

"Stay with me tonight." she said.

"Of course."

They snuggled up together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Adam found them a few hours later. He felt a little jealous that Rose loved an alien instead of him, but he thought about it and decided. They were made for each other and the best he could was be their friend until he traveled with them no more.


End file.
